Aihara Yuuki
is a minor character who appears in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. He is Haruka's old classmate who used to pick on her when they were younger because of her dream of being a princess. He is also a member of the tennis team. Appearance He is a tall boy with pale brown skin. He has short, messy brown hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen in his school uniform. History Meeting Haruka again As part of a sports tournament being held at Noble Academy, Yuuki participates in a double tennis tournament alongside Haruka. After school, Yuuki becomes irritated when finding out that Haruka has no tennis experience, and that she only chose it because it was the most "princess-like" sport. Upon the mention of the word "princess," Yuuki immediately remembers that he used to tease Haruka when they were younger because she wanted to be a princess. Later, Yuuki refuses to help teach Haruka and asks her to stay out of the way during the tennis tournament, claiming he can do everything himself. However, after she improves significantly at tennis, Haruka realizes how hard Yuuki trains. During the tournament, Shut interrupts it by targeting Yuuki to create a tennis Zetsuborg. However, the Pretty Cure are able to defeat the Zetsuborg and rescue Yuuki. When Yuuki regains consciousness for a brief moment, he catches sight of Cure Flora. Because of this, Yuuki finds newfound respect for Haruka's dream but is still prone to getting irritated and arguing with her. At the Noble Academy party, Yuuki and Haruka bump into each other at the buffet table. Before he is able to talk to her, his fans take him away. Second Meeting with Cure Flora During the festival in episode 27, he and his friends bump into Haruka and the others. He and his friends had to go back to the dorms soon, since the Tennis Club summer camp was starting the following morning. However, Yuuki still wants to play around at the festival. The girls and Yuuki play around for awhile laughing and enjoying the festival. As Yuuki participates in the shooting game, Haruka comes over asking about the bandage on his arm. He says it is nothing but his fans pull Haruka aside to tell her about what had happened which irritates Yuuki. Yuuki is later seen sitting on a stump holding his injured arm when he hears a loud noise in the distance, seeing Cure Flora. Flora carries Yuuki away to a safe distance where Yuuki asks Flora numerous questions but quickly realizes why she saved him. He then tells Flora she wasted her time on him, saying he won't be playing tennis because he injured his arm and his coach won't allow him to play in the next tournament. He gets angry, since he wanted to become a famous tennis player but doubts he is able to now. Flora consults Yuuki which has him remember everyone around him are cheering him on, and realizing his actions weren't doing anything for his image. After the Pretty Cure beat the Zetsuborgs, they bring his fans back who tell Yuuki that they will always support him. Later, he starts to wonder how Cure Flora knew about him and his injury, but doesn't think about it for too long. Trivia *Yuuki is very similar to Chinen Daisuke, a supporting character from Fresh Pretty Cure!. **They were both able to talk to the lead Cure in their respective seasons (Cure Flora in Yuuki's case, Cure Peach in Daisuke's case.) ** Both tease the lead girl (Haruka in Yuuki's case, Love in Daisuke's case.). *As a child, he shares his voice actress with Nishijima Waon, a minor character from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Haruno Moe, the mother of Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *As a teen, he shares the same voice actor with Momotaro, a character from Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. *Aihara Yuuki shares the same name as Sawa Yuuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, and Hayashi Yuuki from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Minor characters